Treehouse Getaway
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Rubbish title. Prompt from kurtcoblaine290- "what would be really cool is a smut scene in a tree-house while it's storming!" Future fic... May continue? Klaine finally gets a night alone together away from work and kids!
1. Chapter 1

"**What would be really cool is a smut scene in a tree-house while it's storming!" – kurtcoblaine290**

**I was given this prompt as part of my "Yay, 500 reviews for No place Like Home!" offer. It seemed quite simple, then something happened and Kurt and Blaine have a whole life and now… well I think I MIGHT want to continue this at some point… which is utterly ridiculous because I already have two fics in progress that I'm horrible at updating consistently! Please tell me what you think, especially whether it's worth continuing… I definitely have enough of an idea to make it a two shot… Let's see how you like this anyway! It's my first time writing full on penetration smut, as well as my first attempt at a Kurt and Blaine future fic… It might be bad… I have a feeling its bad… Tell me if it's bad, won't you? **

**Oh… I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ZAC EFRON AND LIKE HIM QUITE A BIT! Just for story purposes he's a douche in 2032 :P (It's 2:18 in the morning and if I got my maths wrong I don't care!)**

**Anyhow, Thank you to kurtcoblaine290 for being THE 500****th**** reviewer, and being kind enough to prompt this, which basically wrote itself for me which was nice :P**

**Review? Please?**

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he took in the view from their kid's tree house. Blaine had pinned a note to the front door.

_I'm in the backyard waiting for you. Blaine x_

Kurt had practically thrown his portfolio and fabric samples in the door and raced around the house to let himself in the side gate, too impatient to change or run through the house. He couldn't even remember the last time he and Blaine had gotten a little alone time, and Kurt had been utterly amazed to see a trail of candles leading the way to the tree house at the back of their two story house.

It was cloudy and overcast but that merely made the candles glow that much more romantic, and Blaine had suddenly dropped out of the tree to land lightly at Kurt's feet grinning.

"Really, Blaine? Isn't this all a little High School Musical?" Kurt gave Blaine a withering, but amused stare. Blaine simply gave Kurt an embarrassed look as if he'd been caught out.

"Oh, my god," Kurt groaned, "That's where you got the idea, isn't it?"

Blaine flushed a little at his husband.

"The kids didn't believe me that Zac Efron used to be an innocent little heartthrob instead of the jumped up closet case he is now. Still can't believe he thought he could honestly rock that mullet-look and piercings," Blaine said disbelievingly, then he and Kurt both cracked up before realising that it really was more tragic than funny and placing hands over their mouths and shaking their heads.

"Speaking of the kids…" Kurt trailed off, the question implied as he traced his fingers around the sleeve of Blaine's tee shirt, clearly appreciating more than the fabric and style.

Blaine grinned at him as he slid an arm around Kurt's waist, looping his thumbs under the belt loops at the back of Kurt's tightly tailored suit pants, and, after letting his fingers wander a little lower until Kurt's eyes darkened dangerously in the way Blaine loved, pulled him closer.

"I asked Rachel if they could stay with her tonight," Blaine said deviously, "Cassidy keeps begging to go and pick her brain and visit her Tony like it's the Holy Grail, and Clark is pretty much happy wherever there's a television. Rachel will love having a chance to brag and see her "godkids", plus we get a night by ourselves for the first time in _way_ too long. It's clearly a win-win for everyone involved, Kurt," Blaine grinned ridiculously.

Kurt felt himself shiver unconsciously as he felt that thrill of arousal spread through him. It really amazed him that he still felt this schoolboy kind of attraction to his husband. They had been together since they were sixteen for heaven's sake! All the relationship self-help books talked about 'keeping the spark alive' and how it was alright to no longer be sexually attracted to your partner and to feel more of a 'friendship' than a love for them. But Kurt had never experienced that.

Blaine just got more attractive every single day.

They had gotten married when they were twenty-three. It seemed young, but they had already been together for seven years, and everyone who knew them knew they were never going to become a statistic. Plus, Kurt had argued that their wedding photos would look better featuring them both in their absolute prime ("We're never going to look this good ever again, Blaine!"). It had been a couple of years later that they had adopted the twins, which changed their lives dramatically. Clark and Cassidy were both rambunctious and, although it was impossible, seemed to have inherited their parent's passion for music, Cassidy wanting to follow in her Aunt Rachel's footsteps and end up on Broadway, and Clark playing piano and guitar already by the age of twelve.

With Blaine himself always working on an album or going on promotions or tours, and Kurt constantly striving towards presenting his fashion line at some new show, on top of caring for their children, Kurt and Blaine never managed to spend as much time together as they liked. And generally they were too exhausted to do much but sleep when they fell into bed together at the end of the day.

So hearing that they had a child-free evening excited Kurt more than he liked to say.

"Any," Kurt gulped a little as his throat rasped, "Any special occasion?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt felt his stomach tighten at the absolutely starved look in Blaine's eyes as he stared at him.

"_You're_ my special occasion, Kurt," Blaine lowered his head so his lips were a breath away from Kurt's as he spoke the words, and Kurt was moaning loudly and kissing him almost before he finished speaking.

"Fuck, _Kurt_," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, trapping his tongue and delicately nibbling on it like Kurt loved.

"Maybe we could _both_ have a turn at that. We _have_ got all night…" Kurt pulled away a little and grinned dirtily at Blaine, and when he looked confused, Kurt pulled him back for a kiss roughly and moaned, "Fuck, _Blaine_!"

Blaine giggled against Kurt's lips.

"Scissors, paper, rock to decide who bottoms first then?" Blaine chuckled and brushed his curls behind his ears. He had been convinced by Kurt to let it grow a tiny bit longer and quit gelling it down to his head, and Kurt was never happier than when he was running his fingers through Blaine's hair, as he did now.

"I don't need to;" Kurt said urgently, "Fuck me."

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Jeez, Kurt! Do you have any idea how you sound when you talk like that, baby?" Blaine nuzzled desperately into Kurt's neck, lips and teeth and tongue latching desperately to his pulse.

"I have an idea," Kurt smirked and felt Blaine's teeth biting into his neck. "That doesn't mean you have permission to give me a _hickey_ though, Blaine! It's _summer_! We have _children_! I'm not wearing scarves twenty-four hours a day for a week or two!"

Blaine moved quickly to the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"Just have to find a place that doesn't show, then!" he said hungrily and kissed Kurt's newly revealed skin as he undid the top button. His fingers slipped and fumbled on the second and Kurt whined.

"Let me," he pleaded, and Blaine stood back to let him have access to the buttons, but his jaw fell open in shock and utter lust as Kurt grabbed either side of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Oh, God," Blaine moaned, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do. Ever."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a smile, "Even that time I hid in your dressing room naked after your first show in New York?" Blaine moaned a little at the image and Kurt grinned at his sudden power over Blaine, running his fingers down Blaine's tee shirt and reaching the top button of his jeans.

"Even that time I jerked you off at that business dinner under the table and licked my fingers without anyone ever knowing?" Kurt was being purposely provocative now, but as he slo-o-o-o-owly unzipped Blaine's jeans and pulled down his boxer briefs, he was reaping the benefits of his words, almost gasping at how hard Blaine was already. It was strange how going without sex for a while always seemed to make him think he had surely imagined how beautiful Blaine's cock was. Even when he caught glimpses in the shower, he was never hard and perfect like this, and Kurt always managed to think he'd been caught up in the heat of the moment.

Blaine sucked in his breath sharply as Kurt sank to his knees and whispered his next anecdote into Blaine's dick like it was a microphone.

"Even that time in college when I tied you up and fingered myself while you sucked me off and I ended up coming all over your face?"

Kurt licked up Blaine's cock then, and Blaine actually gave a little spasm before breathing deeply and grasping the base of his cock firmly.

"Wow. This was almost over way too soon," Blaine joked shakily, "How about you don't remind me about anything else anymore? Let's just agree that you're the sexiest person in the world, and every fucking thing you do almost has me coming early!" Blaine gave a shuddering little breath as Kurt's tongue lapped up the little bead of pre-come that had managed to escape.

"_Kurt_." Blaine said warningly, "If you want me to fuck you, you need to stop teasing me. It's been too long for that."

Kurt groaned a little in annoyance that he couldn't play with Blaine like he liked if he wanted to feel him deep inside him anytime soon.

Kurt unbuckled his own belt and pulled off the tight dress pants leaving only his boxers. Keeping Blaine's gaze he peeled off his underwear and tossed them at him with a smile.

Blaine was tearing off his tee shirt and hopping around trying to rid himself of the jeans and briefs Kurt had left bunched at his ankles.

Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit at the look of triumph on Blaine's face as he finally freed himself from the denim.

"I love you," Kurt said softly, and Blaine came to kneel beside him.

Blaine was fiddling with something in his right hand as he pushed Kurt's chest with his left till he was lying down on the floor of the tree house.

Kurt heard a familiar little clicking noise and Blaine's well-lubricated fingers were suddenly at his entrance, circling, teasing.

"I love you too," Blaine said roughly, and without any further warning he thrust his middle finger into Kurt, relishing in the strangled whine Kurt let out as he threw his head back, exposing his neck. Blaine fought against the urge to bite and suck there and instead trailed kisses down Kurt's neck until he found a nipple and sucked hard. His finger was pumping in a steady rhythm and Kurt was already moaning.

"More, Blaine!" Kurt hissed then whimpered as Blaine removed his finger entirely.

Suddenly he slammed two back in, and Kurt gave a guttural sort of groan as his hips humped against Blaine's hand and his knees began to draw up to give him better access.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Kurt panted as Blaine stroked his insides with those talented, talented fingers.

Blaine merely moaned in response as he scissored his fingers a bit, gently stretching Kurt out, first one way, then the other. It had been a while and he didn't want his husband to feel anything but pleasure when he finally slammed into him.

"Now, Blaine!" Kurt pleaded loudly.

"I've only done two fingers, Kurt. Be patient," Blaine said softly.

Blaine kept up his rhythm. Kurt still wasn't ready for another finger yet. Or so Blaine thought.

Because suddenly Kurt was pressing two of his own fingers in beside Blaine's. His were dry and Blaine felt Kurt tense up a little at the pulling sensation and the feeling of fullness. Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's, running the length of them, trying to share the lubrication. He accidently brushed against Kurt's prostate a couple of times and Kurt shuddered and whimpered each time. Blaine felt him getting looser with each accidental touch so he began to purposely stroke there.

Kurt's whimpers grew louder and suddenly his two fingers began slamming in and out of his hole next to Blaine's. Blaine looked down at Kurt's face. His eyes were closed tightly, his mouth parted slightly and his cheeks were flushed.

"I want you, Kurt," Blaine choked out, and Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He never stopped moving his fingers.

"You could have had me about ten minutes ago, Blaine! Hurry up and get inside me!"

Blaine gently pulled his fingers out of Kurt and reached for the lube. He began to rub it on his cock as he watched Kurt's fingers pump furiously inside himself.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned, and his cock was literally throbbing. Blaine could see the tip glistening in the candlelight.

Blaine gently took hold of Kurt's wrist and pulled his fingers away. He stretched Kurt's arm up so his hand was beside his head, pausing briefly to lick his fingers then grabbed his other hand and did the same.

Blaine threaded their fingers together as he pressed firmly against Kurt's hole. He began to ease in gently but-

"Blaine, I want it hard! Come on, you're acting like it's our first time! I want you to just ram your cock…" But Kurt never got a chance to finish that sentence.

Blaine thrust into Kurt like he'd never done before. Kurt's whole body moved with the force of it, but his cry of "Blaine!" was accompanied by Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine and rocking against him, so Blaine knew he was okay.

Blaine's thrust was accompanied by the sound of the sky being ripped apart. The storm that had been threatening to appear all day seemed to have finally arrived.

Blaine pulled back so just the tip of his cock was left inside Kurt, loving the delicious drag of Kurt's muscles squeezing around him. He paused for a few seconds, teasing Kurt, who struggled to free his arms to pull Blaine back in.

Blaine's next thrust was quick and his next was strong. He alternated going deep and shallow for a bit, brushing tantalisingly close to Kurt's prostate but knowing that as soon as he hit that spot Kurt would clench around him and he would come whether Kurt finished or not. He reached a hand down to hitch his fingers underneath Kurt's knee and drag his leg up further, changing the angle and allowing him to move a bit deeper.

Kurt was practically crying with the delicious feeling that was bursting all through him, but he couldn't have that real explosion because Blaine wasn't giving it to him. Kurt was horny and desperate and he was in the mood for quick and fast, especially knowing that they had all night to recover and go another round. Kurt reached his free hand around to Blaine's ass and began to press slowly inside.

Blaine rammed into Kurt in surprise at the welcome intrusion. Kurt had wriggled his finger all the way inside Blaine now as he pumped and thrust his way into Kurt.

"Ahhh, Kurt!" Blaine cried out as Kurt brushed his prostate gently.

"Bl-a-a-aine!" Kurt screamed out as Blaine's thrusts finally hit home.

Blaine knew that Kurt's finger rubbing his prostate furiously was his way of asking for Blaine to hurry. Blaine pulled back and slammed into Kurt's prostate again as the thunder rumbled around them. His vision became hazy as Kurt's finger gave up on stroking and rubbing, and instead pumped inside him, much like Kurt had done to himself, hitting his prostate beautifully.

Kurt timed the thrusts of his finger with Blaine's thrusts into his ass and his cock was practically dripping on his stomach.

"Not… gonna… last…" Kurt panted with each thrust. "Please, Blaine. Fuck me, baby."

Blaine forgot all about keeping a rhythm or making sure Kurt was comfortable. He was pumping his hips madly. Shallow little thrusts. Hard long thrusts. Thrusts that hit home. Thrusts that came deliciously close. They all melded into one and Kurt's finger kept pace with each of them.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned and Blaine rammed into him.

"Kurrrt" Blaine practically purred and Kurt's hand wandered down to his aching, leaching, abandoned cock.

"Nnnnngg!" Kurt let out, biting his lip to keep from screaming as Blaine gave a series of spasmodic little thrusts.

Kurt tugged at his cock furiously and felt his vision get those delicious spots.

"I'm coming, Blaine! Come with me!" Kurt gasped out.

Blaine rammed home a few more times and Kurt's finger pressed into him firmly, twisting as Kurt found his release and screamed.

"Ohhhhhh, Fuuuuuuck me! Blaaaaaaaine!" he let out, drowned out by enormous thunderclap and downpour of rain that came then, as if it had been waiting to time itself with their release.

Kurt's cock was spurting madly and he was literally shaking as his ass clenched around Blaine. Blaine felt those muscles squeezing him and Kurt's finger still ever-present on his prostate, and watched as ropes and ropes of Kurt's come spurted over them.

Then Blaine came, exploding deep inside Kurt and feeling the tight cavity fill up with his come. He collapsed onto Kurt, trying not to crush him, but knowing that Kurt liked to feel his weight pressing into him after he came.

The rain was almost deafening in the tree house and Blaine could feel drips on his back from the old roof. Reluctantly he pulled back out of Kurt and lay beside him.

"Why don't we do this more often again?" Kurt asked lazily as he stroked Blaine's chest hair softly.

"Jobs. Kids. Life." Blaine responded, still breathing heavily.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked after a while, "I got home at seven."

"About quarter to nine," Blaine said after he checked his watch.

"And what time are the kids getting back in the morning?" Kurt asked, and Blaine noted the tiny sense of disappointment in his tone.

"Too soon," Blaine said, and traced his fingers over Kurt's lips then kissed him softly.

**Review? More? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, majority rules… You get a chapter two involving bottom!Blaine =D**

**Thanks for liking this and reviewing etc! Really made me happy that people liked a stupid little idea that I fell in love with :P**

**Read =D**

"Blaine?" Kurt hissed, his voice a little lost over the drone of the rain on the tin roof of the tree house.

"Huh?" Blaine jerked awake as Kurt twisted his nipple and bit him. "_Ow_! _Kurt_!" Blaine exclaimed rubbing his nipple. He stared at his husband expectantly waiting for some explanation. Blaine loved it when Kurt looked like this. His hair was wild and sexy, his lips were full and swollen and there were little marks that Blaine had left in a trail down his amazing chest. Blaine didn't mean to leer, but he couldn't help himself as he followed the trail of almost-hickeys lower and lower until they reached…

_Oh_.

Kurt was hard.

Kurt took advantage of Blaine's momentary distraction as he practically licked his lips at the sight of Kurt. Kurt ran his hand softly out and brushed a tickle over Blaine's dick.

Blaine jerked a little and looked down, a stunned look coming over his face as he realised he was hard too. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face and leant forward to kiss him.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips. He could definitely get used to being able to do this with Kurt more. He missed when they had been in college, when they had quite literally spent days in bed together exploring and enjoying, lectures be damned. Now the exploration didn't bring quite as many surprises, but knowing each other's bodies and responses had its own benefits and thrills.

_For_ _instance_, Blaine thought evilly, _he knew about stroking Kurt's adam's apple softly as he kissed him hard_. Kurt began to gasp for breath predictably and broke the kiss to pant, staring into Blaine's lust-filled eyes.

"What was that for?" Kurt panted dizzily.

"Payback," Blaine grinned, "You hurt me!"

Kurt's hand tightened on Blaine's dick and Kurt grinned as his husband's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Is it my turn to fuck you now?" Kurt growled, removing his hand to cup Blaine's chin and make him look at him.

_Oh_ _fuck_, Blaine was in trouble. He wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow.

Kurt was _growling_.

Blaine moaned loudly at Kurt's voice.

"Oh, Kurt that's not fair," Blaine whinged a little.

"What, baby?" Kurt growled some more and Blaine felt his skin pucker into goose bumps at the sound of it, "How is it not fair that I know all I have to do to make you putty in my hands is _this_…"

Blaine was actually trembling now. Fucking _quivering_. How could Kurt still manage to reduce him to a puddle with just that voice?

Kurt leant in close to Blaine's ear and Blaine could feel his breath tickling his sex-sensitive skin.

"Blaine," Kurt rasped, "I'm going to _fuck_ _you_ so hard you forget your own _name_, baby."

Blaine practically swallowed his tongue.

"_Please_, Kurt," he writhed and pulled Kurt on top of him, "_Please_, I need you inside me, _please_?"

Kurt shook his head.

"You're going to be begging a lot more than that before I'm done," he promised Blaine.

Blaine could have sworn his little toe was even subjected to the aroused tingle that spread through his whole body.

"Kurt…" he said. It was the only thing he could think of to say. It was the word that meant the most to him, the word that most easily fell from his lips in any situation, and the word he loved to say more than any other in the world. He was going to write him a sonnet, a song, a novel. Kurt needed to know the way he felt just being able to say his name every day of his life.

"I know," Kurt smiled and took pity on Blaine, kissing him softly and so damned sweetly. Blaine tried to deepen the kiss but Kurt pinched him and nibbled at him softly. Blaine couldn't help but grin. He loved that Kurt could be kissing him as innocently as that sixteen year old boy he had fallen in love with had, but still be naked and on top of him, and slightly enjoying physically punishing him for wrongdoings.

"Kurt will you marry me?" Blaine almost sobbed as Kurt's lips moved to his earlobe and he suckled there gently in the way Blaine loved.

"I'm already your husband, Blaine," Kurt grinned, using his exposed teeth to graze Blaine's ear.

"Forgot…" Blaine mumbled, his hands reaching out desperately for the missing sheets of their bed. He needed something to fist his hands in. His fingers clutched onto the grooves in the wooden floor of the tree house as Kurt blew softly over the placed he had licked and sucked Blaine's ear and Blaine's cock got impossibly hard as the chill sent blood rushing south.

"Kurt! Please!" Blaine cried out, forgetting to care about being controlled.

"Please what, Blaine?" Kurt asked, and Blaine could hear the grin in his voice as he began pressing kisses to Blaine's belly button. God, he was using every place Blaine loved to be touched against him.

"Touch me…" Blaine asked heavily as shaky breaths overtook him. "Fuck me, please!"

Kurt thrust his tongue into Blaine's belly button and Blaine gave a guttural groan. Kurt thrust his tongue in and out, and Blaine almost cried when Kurt's hand moved to wrap around him once more.

"Uggh!" he bit his lip to try to keep the sound from escaping, but it didn't work.

Kurt's tongue was teasing him, thrusting in and out of his belly button, yet his hand was barely moving. Blaine thrust against Kurt's hand and suddenly Kurt was gone entirely.

"No," he demanded.

Blaine felt a sob rack through him.

Kurt was going to kill him.

Blaine closed his eyes to try and regain a little control over his body.

Kurt's finger was suddenly in him, without time to prepare himself, or to calm down at all.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried and his legs leapt into the air, tucking them around Kurt's shoulders as he worked Blaine's hole gently.

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly, and Blaine's eyes shot open. Kurt was being sweet and loving and suddenly Blaine's needs changed. He'd fucked Kurt hard and fast already. They had time. Slow and romantic would be amazing if he could manage not to come all over Kurt's chest right now.

"I love you," Blaine smiled and his head threw itself backwards as Kurt's finger hitched over his prostate. Blaine's whole body jerked.

"No!" he called out and Kurt stopped moving automatically, looking concerned. "I won't last if you tease me, Kurt," Blaine gasped, "Get three fingers in me now, then I want you. No teasing."

Kurt nodded and slipped two more fingers into Blaine, careful not to brush against that sensitive spot that almost had Blaine coming. Blaine was tight. He tried to relax against the movement of Kurt's fingers edging their way inside him, but it was truthfully hurting him. It had been a long time since they'd had sex, at least a couple of months, and Blaine though it would have had to be at least double that amount of time since he'd bottomed. Blaine tried to relax as he felt his cock soften slightly.

Kurt was having none of that. He lowered his head and sank his mouth over Blaine's cock, taking him right to the back of his throat and swallowing around him like a pro. Let's face it, he practically was. Years of giving Blaine blow jobs meant he had learnt to ignore his gag reflex, and knew exactly how far to push Blaine until he was close to coming.

Blaine concentrated on how good Kurt's mouth felt on him and he slowly relaxed, giving in to the pleasure. Kurt's fingers were moving now, opening him almost easily with every thrust in. Blaine felt full, but they weren't hitting him deep enough.

"I need you. Deep." Blaine could barely patch together sentences that were coherent, but being married to someone for fourteen years, meant you pretty much knew exactly what they were thinking, and Kurt was no exception.

So Blaine was surprised when Kurt pulled out of him and moved away towards the ladder.

"What?" Blaine demanded, "Kurt Hummel, you get back here and fuck me!"

Kurt burst out laughing at Blaine's face.

"Kurt _Hummel_, huh?" he grinned.

"Watch out, it _might_ be Hummel again if you leave me like this!" Blaine threatened.

Kurt grinned.

"If that threat was even remotely dangerous I would be very scared, baby," Kurt grinned.

"You don't think I'll divorce you?" Blaine argued, hand actually edging to fist his cock as he spoke.

"I think you won't get laid at all if you ever say that again," Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously.

Blaine looked apologetic and Kurt laughed.

"See, Blaine? _That_ was a threat," he giggled.

Blaine groaned and Kurt watched his fist begin to pump slowly on his cock.

"I'll never divorce you, Kurt. Now, get back here and stick your cock in me before I die," Blaine grinned a little at Kurt too.

"How romantic," Kurt said sarcastically, "I don't know how I've managed to marry such a charming man."

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine exploded angrily as he squeezed the base of his cock, trying desperately to come, and not to come.

"Wanna have sex on the ladder?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stared at him, leaking, aching cock forgotten.

He nodded.

"More than anything," he croaked.

Kurt grinned and walked to Blaine, helping him to his feet. They kissed hungrily and Kurt humped into Blaine's hips as their cocks brushed against each other. Blaine loved knowing that Kurt was just as hungry for him as he was for Kurt, but now really wasn't the time for this.

"Now." He said firmly and Kurt nodded breathlessly.

He moved to the ladder and climbed down a few rungs, facing it, careful to put his feet on the rungs, and wary that the rain might suddenly change direction and creep under the awning.

"Front or back?" Kurt asked Blaine, and Blaine thought he had never had to make a more difficult decision in his life.

"Back?" he asked.

Kurt laughed.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Well both options sound pretty fucking fantastic, Kurt!"

"Back will be easier for you to hold on, I think," Kurt said thoughtfully.

Blaine stared at him.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Talk about fucking me doggy style on a ladder in our children's tree house as if it's a fashion problem, or you're making Clark a cardboard solar system for school?"

"Please don't talk about our son when I'm about to do this," Kurt shuddered a little and Blaine smiled.

"Sorry," he grinned.

Blaine moved forward and began to climb a few rungs down until his torso could rest on the floor of the tree house. He wriggled on his stomach uncomfortably, his cock did not love the treatment it was getting, but Blaine knew it would be _so_ worth it.

Kurt began to climb back up, pausing to lick Blaine's hole and press his tongue inside him. Blaine almost came right then.

"Kurt!" Blaine demanded.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt laughed, "I just couldn't resist. You were all open and waiting."

Blaine shuddered with expectation.

"Blaine, I forgot the lube, can you reach it?" Kurt asked apologetically.

Blaine sighed in frustration and searched his fingers till they reached the bottle.

"Kurt, hurry!"

Blaine could hear Kurt slathering up his cock and he tried to keep his breathing steady. They were on a _ladder_. This would be interesting.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, running a hand down Blaine's back and loving the feel of it arching underneath his touch.

"Kurt!" Blaine demanded.

And Kurt moved so his cock was there and pressing in firmly to Blaine's hot, tight hole.

"Oh, my Gaga," Kurt groaned.

"Fuck, Kurt! What have I told you about saying Gaga's name when we're having sex?" Blaine squeezed tightly around Kurt's cock as punishment.

Kurt moaned loudly.

"Oh, Blaine!" he said sarcastically, "Fuck you're so good, Blaine! You're a sex god! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt's words lost their sarcasm and he was just calling his name as he thrust into him slowly.

Kurt was holding on with one hand to the rail at the side of the door, his other hand squeezing Blaine's ass.

"Faster." Blaine demanded and Kurt obeyed, quickening the pace and giving little whimpers as he moved.

"Harder, Kurt," Blaine pleaded and wriggled, trying to give Kurt all the room he could to slam into him.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt panted, "You're so fucking tight, you feel amazing."

Kurt slammed into Blaine so deep his hips slapped against Blaine's ass with a moist noise from their sweat and lube.

"Kurt," Blaine huffed as he reached underneath himself to touch his cock. "I want to come, baby."

Kurt knew what that meant. Blaine was being polite.

That meant 'quit being a bad lay and slam into me there and there and again, then I'll come and scream your name'. Kurt knew Blaine didn't actually mean that, but Blaine had always said it, and Kurt had always taken it as a challenge.

Kurt forgot they were in a tree and held onto Blaine's hips.

"You asked for it," he warned, and thrust in hard and fast, hitting Blaine's prostate and hearing him moan loudly.

Every thrust he would use his grip on Blaine's hips to bring himself back and bury himself inside Blaine. Kurt bent his knees a little to change the angle of his thrusts and Blaine was chanting his name.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Ahhh, Fuck, Kurt," he moaned as Kurt answered him with growls.

Blaine grew tight around Kurt and he felt himself start to lose it.

"Ready?" he asked Blaine, barely waiting for Blaine's nod and strangled moan.

Kurt exploded into Blaine's wet heat, loving the feeling of him tightening impossibly around him as he came madly, hips stuttering into the floor. Kurt gave a few good thrusts into Blaine as they came, wanting to draw it out as long as they could. He yanked on Blaine's hips to bring him in deep and close, and suddenly Kurt lost his balance as Blaine's weight toppled into him with nothing to hang on to.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed a bit as he fell, landing awkwardly and out of breath on the wet ground.

"Mmmm, Kurt, you're fantastic, baby," Blaine sighed as he reached around to try to hold Kurt's hand.

It wasn't there.

Blaine struggled to clear his orgasm-hazy brain and sit up.

"Kurt?" he called.

"Blaine," Kurt called back pathetically, "I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Blaine scrambled down the ladder and took in the sight of his husband lying wet, naked, and quite obviously recently satisfied from the come on his dick and the flush on his face.

Blaine had a strange urge to laugh.

"It's ok, do it, I look ridiculous," Kurt said, as he tried to sit up without moving his shoulder.

Blaine smiled.

"I'm not going to laugh, you're hurt," Blaine kissed him softly, "And I know now is not the time, but you just gave me an absolutely epic orgasm in a _tree_, so I think I'm going to tell you how fucking amazing you are and how much I love you, instead if that's okay?"

Kurt smiled and let Blaine help him to his feet.

"Now get me inside. In that whole speech you didn't deny I looked ridiculous and there's no way I can go into the emergency room looking like that. Or like I just had sex with my husband up a tree. I'm a designer, and you're Blaine Anderson-Hummel, neither of us can afford the publicity of that."

Kurt began to walk towards the house.

"I think if that's the only scandal we ever have, Kurt, we're probably doing okay," Blaine chuckled. "Are you in pain, do you want anything?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Just kiss me," Kurt smiled and they stood there for a little too long, kissing naked in the rain.

**I'm still taken with the idea of this Kurt and Blaine in the future… If you think you'd like to read more of this as a story let me know… otherwise I might have to do that sequel to No Place Like Home once that's done… whenever that may be… Please review! :P**


End file.
